Point of Pleasure
by K.C. Raven
Summary: Everyone thinks TK is cheating on Kari, TK come depress, then this girl out of nowhere shows up and knows TK. what will the others think warning cursing, suicide, beating is sertain chapter not 4 little kids AN UNEXPECTING ENDING COMPLETE
1. BEAT UP

YO this IS my FIRST digimon FANFIC. B HONEST how GOOD it IS.

TK IS THE MAIN CHARATER AND THERE'S ANOTHER BUT SHE'S TK'S COUSIN OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, OTHER WISE MADE UP CHARATER.

**POINT OF PLEASURE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Normal day, normal houses, normal park, normal birds sings, normal...

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU DAM BIRDS!"

"Davis you need to get up anyways. It's 1 o'clock in the after noon." Shouts Jun from the living room.

"I don't care! I'll sleep until tomorrow morning!"

"Get your fat lazy ass up! Boy!" Jun shouts in annoys.

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Jun gets off the couch and gets a cup of ice cold water.

She slowly sneaks into Davis room when...

"Davis! Your friend Kari is here!" Shouts their mom.

"KARI!" Davis bolts up bumping into his sister causing her to dump the water onto herself. Jun screams as the freezing water goes down her shirt. Davis bolts out his room down to the main door. Slams the door open...

"Hey Kari!" Davis shouts with a big smile. Then he notice that Tai right behind her, Tai quickly covered Kari's eyes. As Tai stared at him in shock. Davis looked at them confused

"Davis, you retard! Get some pants on!" Jun shouted.

Davis looked to see what he was wearing. Davis immediately turned red. He was only in his underwear. Davis slow walked back to his room with a sheepish smile. Once in his room...

'Great job Davis! Now you'll never be with Kari, because Tai will be think that I'll be in my underwear when ever she's over. DAM!' Davis grabbed a pair of pants out of the laundry basket. 'They smell clean'(I do that a lot). Davis quickly ran out his room to find Tai and Kari in the living room sitting on the couch.

"What's up all?" Davis tried to sound funny to impress Kari.

Tai slowly stands up and gently pushes Davis to the far end of the room.

"Can you watch Kari, for a while?" Tai said in a whisper, serious tone.

'Is he serious?' Davis looked at him confused. "Why, what's up?"

"I have to have a little chat with someone." Tai replied angrily.

"What's going on?" Davis hoped for a better answer.

"I need some one I trust, that's around, to watch her, okay?" Tai wanted to drop it right there.

"Don't you trust TK more?" Davis was becoming even more confused. 'He always trusted TK, I was like the last person he would trust to be alone with his sister.'

"TK is the person I need to chat to." Tai voice filled with anger.

"What did he do?" Davis asked in a serious tone. 'What would TK do to make Tai so upset and why does Kari's face look like she's been crying?'

"He's cheating on her." Tai replied in a low voice.

"What!" Davis yelled in shock. 'TK, the loving, kind, trust worth, do any thing for my friends guy. Cheated on Kari! How dare he! I didn't think you were like that TK! Why is it always the quite ones that do the roughed things! He's going to pay!' "Since when?"

"We saw him making out with another girl. No clue who she is and don't care. The nerve he has." Tai walked out quickly.

'I have a feeling that TK is getting more than a chit chat.' Davis stared at the door then at Kari. Davis slowly makes his way to the couch. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, from Kari. 'She so sad. They were going on to their second year of dating and TK had to ruin it. What do I say to Kari, make her feel better?'

"You okay?" Davis began to curse to himself. 'Stupid question! She's not you idiot.'

"Just peachy." Kari replied in a harsh tone.

"Look Kari there are better guys out there. Better than TK. And uh...you should find one." Davis tried to think of the right thing to say.

"If you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a dam job." Kari replied angrily.

"At least I'm trying." Davis said in whisper. 'Quick change the subject.' So you go see Fantastic 4 yet?"

"Yah." Kari replied in sorrow.

"Wasn't it gross when that one guy put his hand under the door." Davis made a sour face.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Kari perked up a bit.

"You're kidding?" Davis yelled.

TK's House.

"Well see you around, hope everything turns out okay." TK hugs a girl.

"I hope so too. Hopefully they won't make the wrong choice." The girl looked down sad.

"Hey chin up, we may see each other more often now, if they say yes." TK gave her one of her reassuring smiles.

"I hope so." The girl walks out of his apartment.

TK plops himself onto the couch ready to take a nap. 'Hope everything turns out for the best for her.' Just then there a knock at the door. 'I wonder who that is. I'm not expecting any one today. Am I?' TK slowly gets up and answers the door.

"Hello, oh Tai, hey wha..."

Tai slammed his fist into TK's face, knocking him the ground. TK looks up at him stunned.

"What you do that found?" TK shouts as he slowly gets up. Then found Tai punching him in the stomach. TK groans in pain.

"THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID EARILY!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" TK asks in confusing, as he tries to stand up again, not wanting to fight Tai.

"DON'T ACT LIKE A DUM BLOND!" Tai slammed his foot down, onto TK's spine. TK yelled in pain. 'I think he cracked my spine.' Tai slammed his fist into his back. TK screeched in pain. 'Defiantly heard something crack that time! Why is he doing this? What did I do wrong?' Tai continues to beat TK up, until he's to injure to get up or talk.

"I SAW YOU MAKE OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Tai slammed his fist into TK's face one last time then leaves him lying on the floor.

"What! I would never do that Tai! TK Tries to shout after him but is to out of breath form being socked in the stomach, chest and neck.

SO DID TK CHEAT ON KARI OR IS IT A CLONE THAT DID IT OR SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT EXPECTING! STAY TUNE TO THE NEXT EPISODE OF **POINT OF PLESURE**.

PLEASE ALWAYS RECYCLE


	2. CRIPPLED

HERE'S THE CONTINUEING EPOSOIDE OF **POINT OF PLEASURE**

DID ANY ONE NOTICE THE BEGINING LETTERS SPELL POP.?

**CHAPTER 2**

"Matt, I'm so disappointed in your brother." Tai shouted in anger.

"You can't be serious Tai. TK with some one else. That's not him at all." Matt replied in disbelief.

"He did Matt. Believe. Your brother tricked everyone." Then Tai saw TK at his locker (Yes they all go to the same school. the middle and high school are combined. Well in my story they are.), he didn't take the time to see that he had really injure TK. TK clinged for life, with one hand on his locker door the other trying to keep his knees from bucking as he pushed himself up from the locker bottom. Tai slammed the right side of his body against TK, causing him to fall to the ground. As they walked by, Matt looked back in disbelief that his brother would do such a thing. TK looked behind him as Tai and Matt walked away. 'What did I do wrong?' TK struggle to pull himself to his feet.

LATER THAT DAY

Matt walked into the bathroom to find TK at one of the sinks trying to support him self. Matt watched as TK's legs kept buckling under him. TK struggled to get up with every fall. Matt watched TK in confusing. 'What's wrong with him?' Soon TK was becoming frustrated.

"What's wrong with me?" TK slammed his fist into the sink, as a few tears fell from his face. Then his knees buckled again. TK found himself lying on the floor. "Why can't I stand?"

Then some one grabbed him, causing him to jump. He looked up to find Matt helping him up.

"Matt?" TK had not realize that he had been in the bathroom too.

"Hey bro, let's get you down to the nurse." Matt put his one arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom into the nurse's office.

NURSES OFFICE

"So what's the problem?" Matt asked the nurse as she checked over TK's body.

Matt lean against the wall.

"TK, what happened to you, to get all these bruises?" The nurse asked before answering Matt's questions.

"I fell down the stairs." TK tried to sound truth full. Matt immediately caught on but didn't mention it.

"Looks like you have some injures to the spine, I'll call your for your mom to take you to the doctors." The nurse went to her desk, looking for TK's info card.

'Oh man, Tai what did you do to my brother' Matt looked over at TK worried about injuries Tai had given him. 'Man Tai, what did you do to me?' TK looked down worriedly, knowing something was terribly wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tai?" Matt walked up to the lunch table with his bagged lunch.

"Yah?" Tai didn't bother to looked up as he ate his fish sandwich.

"Did you beat up my brother?" All the digidestine look over at Tai in disbelief.

"Yah, the guy had it coming, now he'll think twice before he cheats on some one." Tai replied angrily.

"What! TK cheated on Kari!" Sora yelled in shock.

'Apparently the others didn't know yet'

"Yah." Tai's voice was still filled with anger.

"I don't believe it." Replied Izzy. As the others began saying how they never thought TK would do such a thing.

"Believe it." Kari replied in a harsh tone. "We saw him make out with another girl."

"The guy can't be trusted anymore for that." Tai said final. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'I can't believe that Tai turn everyone against him. Now what?' Matt looked at his friends in disbelief.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Apparently TK there's a crack in your spine. I'm sorry you're crippled for life." Replied the doctor.


	3. DROWING

THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS **HIKARI YAGAMI TAKAISHI **COULD U WRITE ALONGER REVIEW! IF EVERYONE DIDN'T HATE TK THEN I WOULDN'T OF CAME UP THE WITH THE STORY AND YOU HAVEN'T FOUND OUT THE ENTIRE SITIUTATIONS YET I'M EVIL. **it82629 **THANKS, HOPE HIS FRIENDS STOP HATING HIM TOO BUT YOU NEVER KNOW DON'T EXSPECT AN UPDATE EVERY DAY LIKE I AM NOW. **MITTHU **THANKS, I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP YOU HAPPY.

YO YO YO HERE'S CHAPTER THREE DOGS. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED.

U KNOW NOW THAT TK IS CRIPPLED THANKS TO TAI SO LET'S GO!

**CHAPTER 3**:

'I can't believe I'm crippled. Thanks a lot Tai. Why won't any one answer their phones? They all can't be out. Can they?' TK looks over the balcony as he held a white phone in his hand. He let's out a sign of depression as the day continued to roll by slowly. 'I'll just have to tell them tomorrow about what happened.' TK slowly adjusted himself on his crutches before going back in side.

'Oh man everyone is really mad at TK. He tried to call everyone, but they refused to answer. It might of been important, it might of been...wait, why is TK on crutches?' Matt looks over at TK as he, well not walk over more like crutches over. A few of the others looked up for a split second, but went back to their lunch not caring that TK was on crutches.

"Hey?" TK gave a weak smile. A few of them gave him the stink eye as they eat, not bothering to look up or say anything. TK finally had it; he slammed his lunched box down on the table. "What's everyone's deal!" TK finally got everyone's attention.

"What do you think it is?" Sora said harshly.

"I can't believe you TK! I can't believe you would do something like that." Izzy said as angry as he could.

"I can't believe a nice boy like you would do such a rotten thing." Davis snarled at him.

"I would of never thought you would be a jerk." Cody yelled at him angrily.

Everyone kept yelling evil comments at TK. TK looked in confusing of why his friends were saying these things and what he had done wrong.

"Shut up!" TK yelled getting everyone to quiet down for a few seconds. "What are you guys talking about?" TK asked calmly but was anguish to know.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Sora spat at him.

"Yah we all know you cheated on Kari!" Ken yelled at him.

"What!" TK was taken back by that. 'I would never do that, never.' "No I didn't." TK got defense of.

"We saw you make out with another girl!" Tai stood up next to TK, glaring down at him. Everyone knew that TK was scared of Tai. It was no secret. TK tensed up, as he backed up a bit to get some distance between him and Tai, so he would be able to tell if Tai was about to punch him.

"I would never do that." TK said angrily knowing unless he changed Tai's mind everyone would think he cheated on Kari. The next thing he knew was that Tai punched him in the gut. TK collapsed to his knee in pain.

"Tai!" Everyone turned to Matt in surprise. "Violence doesn't solve anything." Matt looked at him sternly.

"TK needs to be taught a lesson in respecting others." Tai said coldly as he looking down at TK, not feeling any guilt as TK struggled to get up. Matt soon used his free arm to help him up. "Don't help that jerk, Matt." Tai spat out him.

"He's still my brother." Matt reminded him and everyone.

TK grabbed his lunch box and began to leave.

"I can't believe I had jerks as friends." TK spat out as he continued to walk away.

THREE WEEKS LATER

BEACH DOCKS

"Yo." Matt walked up to TK who was sitting on the edge of the docks.

"You came to say something evil too." TK didn't look back, not wanting to look into the person's eyes.

"So what happened at the doctors?" Matt tried to get off the subject.

"Why do you care?" TK said in a harsh voice. 'Just leave me alone!'

"Because you're my brother." Matt tried to sound reassuring.

"You haven't been acting like one for weeks." TK spat out angrily.

"Come on bro, you know how the guys are." Matt tried to sound innocent.

"So, your position in society is more important than your brother's feeling." TK looked at him angrily.

"What am I suppose to do? You cheated on Kari!" Matt shouted in his face.

"No I didn't! I never did! I don't know where you guys came up with that! I didn't do anything wrong!" TK shouted back, wishing he could punch his brother in the face. 'Just kill me! Give me a gun and kill me!' Matt soon decided to drop the subject.

"So what's with the crutches?" Matt looked over at the crutches, stacked on top of each other, on the other side of TK. Matt slowly took a seat next to him.

"I'm crippled." TK said as low as he could, too embarrass of it.

"Oh." Matt replied in shock. Matt quickly thought of something else to talk about. "So, you want to go swimming?" Matt hoped to perk the sad boy up.

"I can't." TK replied depress.

"Why not?"

"My legs aren't strong enough for that rough water. If you haven't heard there's a hurricane out to sea. If a wave caught me I 'd be done and besides I can't stand up anymore." TK looked longingly at his legs.

"Sorry bro, didn't know. I'm just trying to cheer you up." Matt replied serious.

"You're doing a hell of a job."

"At least I'm trying." Matt gave him a smirk. TK finally gave in a smiled back.

"What do we have here?" They heard a familiar voice behind them. Before TK could look back, some one roughly shoved him into the ocean.

**HOLD ON TO ME LOVE**

**YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAY LONG**

He tried to get to the surface but the current was too strong for him to fight.(FYI- this ocean water is 20 to 30ft deep.) TK could feel himself being pulled, his body screamed for air as he felt himself getting weaker.

**ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID**

"Tai! What you do that for?" Matt shouted at him in anger.

"You know I haven't forgiven him, or ever will." Then everyone else appear behind Tai with the same stern look.

"He's crippled he can't swim that well!" Matt yelled at him trying to make the others understand.

**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**

**CAN YOU FEEL ME IN YOUR ARMS?**

"Since when has he been crippled?" Tai asked sarcastic.

"Since you beat him up, on the day you saw him kissing the other girl. You cracked his spine!" Matt yelled at him in anger as the others gasped in surprised.

**HOLDING MY LAST BREATH**

**SAFE INSIDE MYSELF**

TK sank faster, ready to give up.

"He can't walk…

**ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU **

**SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT**

'Matt yell!' TK yelled in his mind.

He can't bike…

**IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT**

TK's body was becoming weaker with every second.

He can't play sports, of any kind…

**I'LL MISS THE WINTER**

**A WORLD OF FRAGILE THINGS**

'What's the point of trying, they all hate me, even Matt, why bother to live when I'm not wanted and miserable.'

The things you take for granted he struggles with…

**LOOK FOR ME IN THE WHITE FROREST**

**HIDING IN A HOLLOW TREE**

'Getting a little dizzy, every thing is becoming dark'

He can't even…swim…" Matt looked back at the water noticing that TK hadn't come up.

**I KNOW YOU HEAR ME**

**I CAN TASTE IT IN YOUR TEARS**

"Holy shit! TK!" Matt quickly dived in as the others race for the edge of the docks.

**HOLDING MY LAST BREATH**

**SAFE INSIDE MYSELF**

TK sank to the bottom of the bay, past out from no air and had given up on life. TK's body laid on the sand bottom as water slowly began to fill his lungs.

**ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU**

**SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT**

Matt swam as fast as he could. His eyes burned from the salt water, but he didn't let it get to him. Finding TK was his only main concern. He had gone almost 20 ft and still couldn't find him. Matt needed air now. His body was begging for it.

**IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT**

Matt ignored it as he continued down. Soon he spotted a figure laying on the sandy bottom. He swam as fast as he could to him.

Everyone waited on the docks for him to return with TK.

"He's been down there for an awfully long time." Sora looked at the others. 'No way they're both still a live down there. Oh great, they drowned.'

**CLOSING YOUR EYES TO DISAPPEAR**

**YOU PRAY YOUR DREAMS WILL LEAVE YOU HERE**

The ten kids waited to see nothing for several minutes. When they were ready to give up then they saw a shade coming up towards them. Soon hope filled their hearts.

**BUT YOU WAKE AND KNOW THE TRUTH**

**NO ONE'S THERE**

Matt swam as fast as he could, with TK in one arm and swimming with the other. He felt like he was going to pass out but then …

"Hehe!" Matt took in one big breath as he broke through to the surface.

"Matt over here!" Call Mimi. Matt quickly swam the five feet over.

"Grab TK." Matt ordered. Sora quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto the dock. TK made no sign of movement, or sign that he was alive. Everyone else quickly helped Matt out. "TK? Is he breathing?" Matt quickly asked looking down at the dock trying to catch his breath. Joe quickly went over to the still body and took his pulse.

"He has a very light pulse but he isn't breathing." Joe looked at the other.

**SAY GOODNIGHT**

**DON'T BE AFRAID**

**CALLING ME CALLING ME AS YOU FADE TO BLACK**

"Get him breathing!" Matt ordered. Everyone froze in their spots unshore of what to do. Their mind went to a complete blank. "Move it!" Matt pushed them out of the way noticing they weren't doing any thing. He quickly began to push down on his stomach, trying to get the water out of TK's lungs. "Come on TK! Breath!" Matt yelled in a panic.

'What have I done? I just kill TK, for revenge.' Tai watched in shock as Matt tried to bring his brother to life. Tai continued to watch as Matt did mouth to mouth precipitation.

"Come on TK! BREATH!" Matt slammed his fist down on TK's chest. Soon TK began to cough, trying to get air into his flooded lungs. "Come on TK, keep breathing." Matt held TK in his arms, with a few tears going down his face. TK continued to cough violently, soon a little bit of water came out of his mouth. "Come on TK, get that water out of your lungs." Matt said in a whisper as he looked worriedly at his little brother. TK struggled to breath, it was so painful, 'It hurts, make it stop!' All the water in his lungs put a ton of pressure on his lungs as he tried to breath, with what space was left in his lungs. TK could barely concentrate on what Matt was telling him, he was in much pain to listen and hear. He continued to cough violently until he felt the bucket load of salt water come up his throat and spat out of his mouth. TK could feel the rush of fresh air coming into his lungs as the pain slowly came to a halt. TK continued to gulf in air not caring what was going on around him. Matt let out a sign of relief, knowing that TK was going to be okay. He clang TK as close as he could to him. He had TK's head resting on his chest as his one hand supported his head. Soon he saw TK open his frighten eye half way.

"You okay bro?" Matt looked down at him as he continued to gasped for air. TK just gave a small nodded, to busy catching his breath. Then Matt turned his attention to Tai, giving him a death glare. "You ever go near my brother again, I'll kill you." Matt said sternly as he looked at him in the eye. Tai could tell he meant business. 'One mistake he hates me, TK was the nimrod, not telling us that he was crippled' Tai gave Matt an evil glare back. Matt gave TK his crutches and slowly helped him up. TK leaned against them, to support his weak body.

"It's still his fault for not telling us!" Tai argued with Matt.

"You wouldn't listen to him!"

"After what he did to Kari I think not!"

"That was weeks ago can't you move on."

"No and it's your brother's dam fault."

"Will you leave him alone. You don't have to bully him every time you see him!"

"Keep talking Matt! I'll push him in again and keep you from saving him."

Fear struck TK as Tai grabbed him by the shirt and held him up as TK lost hold on his crutches.

"Let him go Tai! Stop bulling him!" Matt yelled in fear.

"He's getting what he deserves!" Tai held him over the dock. Knowing Matt would back off. Then all of a sudden some one punched him in the head, losing his grip on TK.

"TK!" Matt yelled as he watched TK fall back into the water. TK quickly grabbed the dock's edge. Trying to pull himself up, but he couldn't. Matt let out a sigh of relief as he saw TK cling to the dock. Then Tai quickly punched back at him making him lose concentration on his brother. TK watched in horror as the two fought getting closer to the edge that he was slow slipping off of. TK felt that he couldn't hold much longer as his grip was all most gone. TK closed his eyes knowing that no one was going to help him. As he felt his grip leave the dock, he knew he was going to die this time. Then some one grabbed him before he could fall. He looked up to find Kari trying to pull him up. TK looked into her eyes seeing guilt in them, as she slowly pulled him back up. Matt quickly to a glance over at his brother seeing Kari helping onto the dock. Kari slowly pulled him onto the deck and handed him his crutches. TK struggled a bit to get up on his own. I turned to see the two still fighting. He looked at the others that were in shock as they watched the once two best friends fight.

"This is all my fault." TK said in a low voice that only Kari caught, but she didn't dare to question. Soon they saw Matt slam his fist into Tai stomach, as Tai toppled over the edge and fell into the sea. Tai came up to the surface surprised that Matt had beat him.

"Leave him alone Tai!" Matt looked at him angrily. "You're nothing more then a bully, picking on some one that can't even defend themselves." Matt walked over to TK, who looked very wearied out. "You O.K.?" 'At least he didn't drown this time.' TK just gave a small nod. "Come on let's get out of this stank place." Matt glare back at Tai and the others as he gave TK a little shove for him to know to start moving.

"You're wrong Matt!" Tai yelled at him angrily. "I'm not a bully." Matt looked at him angrily.

"You're wrong." Matt and everyone heard a weak, frighten voice come from TK. "You're exactly like him, you're him…" TK's body shook a little as nightmare memories came flooding back.

"WHO AM I LIKE?" Tai yelled at him in anger, ready to pound the living shit out of him.

"Lilo."(lee-low) TK said in a low voice.

Then it felt like everything had stop. As evil memories came back into everyone's heads.

WHAT U THINK GOOD

SONG WAS EVANSCENCE-LAST BREATH.

WHEN I FIRST HEARD IT, I THOUGHT IT MENT DROWING SO THAT WHY THE SONG THERE. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING A SONE IN A FANFIC. HOPE IT CAME OUT OKAY.

LILO YOU'LL FIND OUT ABOUT HIM LATER. YOU CAN BET HE'S A LOT LIKE TAI'S ATTIDUDE.


	4. MENTAL PROBLEMS

YO YO YO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS GOING UP FAST BECAUSE I'M TYPING IT UP FIRST INSTEAD OF WRITING IT ON PAPER THEN TYPE UP. OH WELL.

THERE'S CHAPTER 4 THE LAST ONE, I KNOW SO SO SO SO SO SAD EVERYONE CRY WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA! JUST KIDDING! IT'S NOT ENDING JUST YET!

THANKS **MITTHU** THE GIRL AND LILO YOU'LL MEET IN THE LATER CHAPTERS THE GIRL YOU'LL MEET NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU'LL BE SURPRISE LIKE HECK. KEN AND YOLEI AND THE OTHERS WILL MAKE THEIR SPECIAL APPEARANCE IN TIME. HERE THIS CHAPTER. THERE'S A SURPRISE! If using orginals songs then why is everyone using other singers songs? Chapter 5 has my own you'll think I'm crazy after you read it.

... means a voice in Tai's head.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Lilo! How can he compare me to that jerk!" Tai slammed his soccer into the wall of his room!

"Tai knock it off before you break something of ours!" Kari shouted from the living as she watched Lost.

"What ever." Tai whispered to himself. "I'm nothing like him! I don't bring knives to school, steal things from kids, beats the living shit out of them! I never beaten the living shit out of TK!" Tai slammed his fist into the wall with frustration. You crippled him voice came from inside his head. "Shut up! He deserved it!" You nearly killed him the voice evilly. "I didn't know! It was his fault for not telling !" Tai yelled back in at the voice, wishing he could kill what ever it was. 'I think he's gone now.' Tai took a sign of relief. That's what you think. I'm always here. "Will you go away! Leave me alone!" Tai screamed in fear. You're the reason TK left Kari. You're the reason he's cripple. You're the one that beats him up every time you see him. You're the reason he has thoughs slash under his wrist bands. You're the reason he's so depress. You're the reason you lost your love for good. You're... "Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! YOU'RE LIEING! GO AWAY! BUG SOME ONE ELSE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tai was kneeling on the floor scared, and in pain and not knowing why.

LIVING ROOM

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Kari jerked her head at their door.

"Tai are you okay?" Kari cautiously approached the door. "Tai?" Kari peeked in to see her brother on his hands and knees with tears streaming down his face. "Tai? You okay?" Kari slowly took a step into the room.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" Tai shouted as he clanged to his head.

"Tai what's wrong?" Kari knelt down beside him. Putting her hands on his shoulders. Then all of a sudden Tai shoved her away with one arm, slamming her into a wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK! GO AWAY!" Tai shouted in the angriest voice that Kari had ever heard him use. Kari quickly ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with him?" Kari shouted in fear. Kari glanced at the clock it was only 7:14pm. Her parents weren't do back until nine. Kari ran out to the balcony in fear of her brother coming out of the room and hurting her. She sat in the darkest corner of the balcony, slowing crying to herself in fear. 'What's wrong with him. I know he does shout out to space, but this is getting out of hand.' Then she jerked her head up when she heard to familiar voices. 'I don't care who it is. I need help.' Kari looked over the balcony to see the two blond headed brothers walking down the street. "Matt! TK! Help!" Kari shouted down at them. The two jerked their heads up to heads up to see a scared Kari.

"Kari?" TK looked at her in confusion. 'What does she want? Want to beat me up too.' Then from the corner of his eyes he saw Matt running for the stairs. TK went to quickly follow him.

"TK stay here!" Matt shouted at him when he notice TK following him.

"Why?" TK became confused.

"I don't want Tai to hurt you!" Matt continued to run up the stairs.

Kari watched Matt run to the stairs as he yelled for his brother to stay there. 'I don't blame him.' Then Kari heard aloud crash. She turned to see Tai with a sharp steak knife. "Oh no. Matt." Then worst thought came to her mind. She quickly turned to the edge and yelled to TK. "TK! Stop your brother! Tai has a knife!" TK immediately took off as fast as he could, yelling for Matt. Kari turned to see her brother cutting his arm. Then she heard the door knob click open. Her face turned white as she saw Matt enter the apartment. Matt quickly ran in. "Kari, what's wrong!" Matt shouted as he ran in. Then he saw Tai at the kitchen with a bloody steak knife. 'God, don't tell me you hurt Kari.' Tai turned around with blank eyes. 'Tai? You're eyes are almost pure white.' Matt looked at him in shock, then seeing his arm all bloody.

"Tai what are you doing?" Matt cautiously approached him. Tai was about to answer, when suddenly collapsed to his knees holding his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tai shouted.

"Tai what's going on?" Matt quickly ripped the knife away from his hand then held his shoulders. "Talk to me Tai. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Matt said as calmly as he could as panic raced through him. 'Where's Kari? Is she okay?'

"VOICES IN MY HEAD..." Tai couldn't finish his sentence. Then next thing either of them knew was that Tai slammed his knee into Matt's nuts.(Yes his nuts, that has to hurt.) Matt fell to the floor in a ball holding his nuts. Losing his grip on the knife, Tai quickly grabbed it and put it next to Matt's neck. Kari watch the breakfast bar where the two boys had disappeared. She slowly went back into the apartment feeling it was safe. When she looked behind the bar she saw a horror sight. She saw Tai ready to slice Matt's throat out.

"TAI STOP!" Kari shouted at him. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Tai looked up at her

"Kari?" Tai said in a low voice. Then all of a sudden he began to scream. "SHUT UP! STOP IT! STOP CONTROLLING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs. Matt looked at his formal best friend, as he slowly recover from getting hit in the back of the balls. (Getting hit in the back of balls in more painful than front. I know, I've seen a kid laying on the ground for like 40 minutes)

"He's schizophrenic." Matt slowly tried to get to his knees. Then all of sudden Tai lunged at Kari.

"You thought you were going to get away, huh?" Tai pinned her against the wall. Kari closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her lips and getting closer.

"Tai sto..." Kari got cut off as Tai kissed her, his tong exploring her mouth. Kari struggle to get free. He held her arms, pinned on the wall above her head. His body pushed so hard against her body that she could barely move anything. She went to bite down on his tong, he quickly kneed her in the stomach, forcing her to let him kiss her. When he finally pulled a way, Kari took in big breaths of air, then the next thing she knew he was strangling her. He held her by the neck and lifted her up off the ground. Kari struggled to get air in her lungs as she choked. Matt looked up in shock of what was going on. He tried to get up but the pain was too much for him no matter how much he tried to force it away. TK slammed the door and was stunned up the horror able sight.

"TK!" Matt yelled in fear of what Tai would do to him this time. TK wasted no time as he went up as fast as he could to Tai, slamming his one crutch into Tai's back, causing him to let go of Kari. Kari fell to the ground, she gasped for breath as Tai turned towards TK.

"TK! Get out of here!" Matt shouted at him in fear.

"I'm not leaving you guys." TK said in a stubborn attitude.

"You're brother's not here to save you this time." Tai took a steak knife out of his pocket, and lunged at TK.

"TK!" Matt slammed his body against Tai causing him to go flying in the wall. Matt fought back all the pain in his nuts as he got back up as fast as he could. "Listen to me Tai! There's something wrong with your head! You need a doctor!"

"I don't need a doctor, but you do." Tai gave an evil grin, than lunged at Matt, stabbing him in the arm. Matt cried out in pain. Then next thing he knew he was thrown into a covered and couldn't get the door open the door. It was either jammed or lock. Matt couldn't figure, which it was. Soon he heard Tai's evil voice again. "Your brother saved you from drowning last time, but not this time."

'Oh no!' Panic raced threw Matt's veins. "TK get out of here!" Matt shouted as loud as he could. The next thing he knew he heard TK scream. "Leave him alone Tai!"

Tai had his arm around TK's neck, choking, Tai held him off the ground; TK struggled to get free as he felt himself fading away. Kari watched in horror as Tai took TK into the bathroom. Then next thing TK knew, he was being drown in the toilet. Tai forced TK's head to stay in the under the water. Tai watched with pleasure as TK struggled to get free. With every struggled he became weaker and weaker. Tai held a knife above TK's head, read to strike. Tai brought the knife up and went to slam it down, and then Tai got slammed into the shower, his head pounding of pain as his head hit the tile wall. Kari quickly threw the broken baseball bat at Tai's head. Grabbed TK and dragged him out. Kari quickly locked the bathroom door. Only problem is, is that the lock is inside the room. Kari laid TK against the breakfast bar; as she tried to pry open the cabinet that Matt was locked in. As Kari did so she found a shadow looming over her, Kari looked up with fear in her eyes. There was Tai with a knife in his hands ready to kill her. Kari screamed in fear as her brother went to strike her. Then out of no where TK punched him in the face, knocking him back a bit. Kari looked up stunned. She saw TK supporting himself on the bar and counter. He got himself in front of Kari, for when Tai went to attack again.

"Leave her alone Tai!" TK yelled out in anger. Tai went and took a lung at TK. TK quickly swung his legs ups kicking Tai in the nuts. As he did so he lost his grip on the counters and fell on his back. Tai may have been in pain and cruelled in a ball but he quickly took hold of the knife and was about to stab TK in the stomach when all of a sudden Tai got slammed in the head making him black out. TK quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the knife. "Aagrrr." The knife sliced the very edge of his side.

"TK!" He heard some one call his name. TK opened his eyes to find Kari at his side; her hand in his wound, TK cringed back in pain as Kari tried to stop the bleeding. TK's eyes bulged out when Kari took off her shirt. She quickly rapped it around his waist, as tight as she could, make the bleeding die down. Kari went right to Matt next, trying to get the door open.

"Kari?"

"Not now TK." Kari replied in frustration as she pulled franticly at the door.

"But?"

"Not now."

"Kari!"

"What!" Kari looked at him annoyed.

"There's a latch on the door."

"Oh?" Kari quickly unlatched it and moved out of the way to allow Matt to get out. Matt quickly climbed out.

"Are you …guys…?" Matt looked at Kari in shock to see her in a braw. The only good news was, it was a sports braw. 'I'm not ready to a girl's breast' Matt quickly turned away from Kari. Kari immediately turned red of embarrassment. "Kari go get some ropes and a shirt while you're at it." Kari took no time to hesitate. She quickly ran into her room to grab a shirt.

"Dam!" TK yelled to himself in disappointment.

"Dam what?" Matt asked curiously as he picked up TK and brought him over to the couch.

"I finally get to see Kari in a braw and it's in the kitchen instead of a bed." TK gave a sign of depression. Without warning Matt dropped him, TK laid on his back. TK looked up at his brother, who had a complete shock expression on his face.

"I heard that!" Kari yelled in anger from the bedroom. TK turn red of embarrassment. Matt picked him up again and sat him down on the couch.

"You know the rules no having sex…" TK quickly finished it.

"Until after your marry. I was talking about sleeping in the same bed." TK eyes showed that he was day dreaming.

"TK!" Matt gave him a serious tone that told him that he would be getting the talk again if he didn't shut up soon.

"I know." TK replied seriously "But she did look sexy, she's been working out." TK said in his loving voice.

"Errrrrrr." Matt gave a groan of annoyed. 'No use talking at the moment.'

Kari listen to the two, she turned red when TK said she was sexy looking. 'TK you flirt bug. We can't be together because you kissed that black hair girl.' Kari grabbed the ropes from inside the closet. When she came out she found Matt on the phone. 'Who's he calling at this time.'

Matt hanged up the phone. Grabbed the ropes and began to tie Tai up so when he woke up he wouldn't hurt any one.

"Matt? Who was that?" Kari asked in a little frighten voice.

"The hospital. They're sending an ambulates now, to get Tai." Matt told her flat out.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kari voice fill with concern.

"I don't know." Matt took Tai into his arm and plopped him on the couch.

WHAT YOU THINK TAI'S MENTALLY INSANE

AND AFTER THAT TK STILL DOESN'T HAVE KARI'S HEART BACK

NEXT CHAPTER IS SUICIDE! YOU CAN BEAT WHAT IT'S ABOUT. IF YOU CAN'T THEN YOU'RE A DUM BLOND.


	5. SUICIDE

I BACK! HERE'S CHAPTER 5

LAST TIME- TAI WENT MENTALLY INSANE, NEARLY KILLED HIS SISTER AND MADE OUT WITH HER- MATT & TK COME TO HER RESCUSE- TAI IS ON HIS WAY TO THE HOSPITAL

_SONGS_

_EVENESCENTCE- GOING UNDER_

_K.C. RAVEN (ME) - POINT OF PLEASURE_

**CHAPTER 5**

'What have I done?' Tai looks down at the white tile floor, as he sits on a hospital bed in a blue gown. 'I could of killed them. Why couldn't I stop thoughs voices from controlling me? Why did they make me hurt them?' A tear slipped down Tai's face. The room he was in was small and only had a bed. Tai looked down at the straps that kept him from getting up. There was some slack on them so he could sit up and move a little. 'What's wrong with me?' _There's nothing wrong with you. _ "Who said that?" Tai got defense of. _Just me, there's something wrong with them_ the voice hissed in his mind. "You're wrong! It's me! Leave me alone!" Tai looked around the room, 'Where's that voice coming from?' The voice echoed in the room as Tai became scared. _See that rope that holds you? _ The voice asked eagerly. "Yah?" Tai answered unshore of himself of what to do. _Then throw it around your neck! _The voice yelled at him to do. Slowly Tai's hand took hold of the rope and was about to bend down to be able to throw it around his neck when. "NO! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Tai yelled in fear. Realizing what he was doing. _Kill yourself! Kill! No one wants you! Kill yourself! _"NO! SHUT UP! I WON'T! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP IT!" Tai screamed in pain as the voice continued to talk to him. "STOP IT!" Then two nurses came in.

"Easy kid." The one nurse held him down as Tai tried to fight back and kept screaming at the voice. The other nurse quickly took a shot out as the other nurse tried her best to keep Tai still as she sandaited him. Tai slowly calmed down as he became weary and tired. He soon felt his eye lids falling close. The last thing he mutters was...

"What's wrong with me?" Tai said in weak voice as the two nurses ignored his question as he fell a sleep.

'This is all my fault. If Tai didn't get mad at me, he wouldn't be like this.' TK sat alone in his apartment. His mom was at a meeting some where in Hamada. So he would have the house to himself for a few days. TK played with the radio, trying to find a song to get his mind off the entire thing.

"Welcome back to 95.7. Other radio stations tell you they have a vast collection. We actually play ours. **NOW I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU**

**50 THOUNSAND TEARS I'VE CRIED**

**SCREAMING DECEIVING AND BLEEDING FOR YOU."**

'Great all the songs to come up. It had to be this one.' TK looked sadly at the radio as his eyes started to water.

"**AND YOU STILL WON'T HEAR ME**

**DON'T WANT YOUR HAND THIS TIME I'LL SAVE MYSELF**

**MAYBE I'LL WAKE UP FOR ONCE**

**NOT TORMENTED DAILY DEFEATED BY YOU**

**JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I'D REACHED THE BOTTOM**

**I'M DYING AGAIN**

**I'M GOING UNDER**

**DROWNING IN YOU**

**FALLING FOREVER**

**I'VE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH**

**I'M GOING UNDER"**

"Did they have to pick a song that relates to me?" TK slammed his fist in anger as tears began to stream from his face.

**"BLURRY AND STIRRING TRUTH AND THE LIES**

**SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S REAL AND WHAT'S NOT**

**ALWAYS CONFUSING THE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD**

**SO I CAN'T TRUST MYSELF ANYMORE**

**I'M DYING AGAIN...**

TK quickly turned off the radio, as sadness took over him. Maybe there's something on TV. TK changed the channel to the war of the bands contest. 'Maybe I should call some one and get this pain off my chest.' TK grabbed the phone and called his brother.

"Sorry we're not home at the moment please leave a message after the beep." TK hanged up the phone. 'Great Matt's not home, maybe the others aren't still mad at me.' TK's heart filled with hope. TK quickly dialed Kari's number. "Dam! The answer machine!" TK hanged up. "DU! You idiot! They're probably still at the hospital! Maybe Sora." TK quickly dialed her number. "Pick up, pick up..."

"Hello?" Came Sora's happy voice.

"Hey Sora, what's..." TK got cut off by an angry Sora.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing calling me! Fuck off TK! I mean it!" Sora slammed the phone on the receiver.

"That went well." TK took a deep sigh and dialed Izzy's number. "Great line is busy. Maybe Yolei." TK quickly dialed. "Hello is Yolei home." TK ask her mother.

"Yes she is. Who is this?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"It's TK." TK became afraid that Yolei wouldn't answer.

"Yolei it's TK. He want's to talk to you."

TK could hear Yolei angrily stomping to the phone. The next thing he knew, she hanged up. 'Great!'

TK tried several other friends; their words were to violent that we couldn't post it please stand by.

"One more." TK dialed the last number.

"Hello?" Came a male voice.

"Hi, is Davis home?" TK prayed that Davis would listen to him.

"Davis, phone for you!" Shouted his father. TK heard Davis running up to the phone, hoping it was Kari.

"Hello?" Came Davis' goofy voice.

"Hey Davis." TK said a little scared.

"What do you wa..." TK quickly cut off his angry voice.

"Forget. I'll hang up on myself!" TK slammed the phone on the receiver down. Not realizing that it hadn't gone on all the way and it was still on. "For Chris sakes! Is there anyone I can talk to!" TK shouted. Davis remained on the other line, realizing that TK forgot to press off. 'Alright spy time.' Davis got an evil grin as he listens to TK. 'Man this kid gots issues. TK plumed himself on the couch and began to cry.

'Is TK crying?' Davis listens in confusing. As TK cried he heard the announcer announcing the next singer.

"Ladies and genital men put your hands together for K.C. Raven!" 'Whoa he's watching war of the bands. I almost forgot that was on.' Davis quickly leaped over the couch and changed the channel on Jun, as he kept the phone on his ear.

"Hey!" Jun shouted in anger.

"Shut up Jun! I'm trying to listen!" Davis' mouth drop when he saw a girl with short blond hair with purple and black streaks in it, an eyebrow piercing, black lipstick, a black skirt with red streaks going down it. With black baggy pants and a silver chain going the skirt and black sleeveless shirt with a skull on fire on it and net gloves. "Dude that's a girl! Usually they wear pink and show their body and don't look miserable!" Davis looked in shock, he had never seen a girl like that.

" The song is Point of Pleasure." K.C. Raven announced in a cold voice. 'Point of Pleasure sounds like a nice song for sad looking girl.'

"**NO ONE SAW WHAT I WAS**

**NO ONE SAW THE FEELINGS I HID**

**NO ONE COULD EVEN TELL, THAT I NEEDED HELP!**

**I LEFT ALL THE SIGNS**

**I WAS TO SCARED TO TELL**

**I LAY IN THE DARKNESS...**

"I can relate." Davis heard TK on the other side. 'What's he talking about?'

**"ALL ALONE, BY MYSELF**

**NO ONE SAW THE WAY I EYE BALLED THOSE KNIVES!**

"OK. It's not a nice song. It's a suicide song. How nice. Who would want to commit suicide and end everything?" Davis looked at her confused.

**"NO ONE EVER CARED!**

**I CAN NOT EVERN SWIM!**

**I'M DROWNING IN MY OWN BLOOD!**

**I NO LONGER CAN BREATH**

**AS BLOOD POURS OUT.**

**I CAN NOT BE SAVE!**

**I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MYSELF!**

**WITH EVERY SLASH I TAKE**

**I RELEASE THE PAIN!"**

'That girl's crazy.' Davis kept watching.

"She's right." Davis heard TK speak as he became more confused. "She's right, where's that steak knife." 'He can't be serious! He can't be in that much pain. Can he?'

"TK! Pick up!" Davis shouted with fear in his heart. "TK! TK! TK!"

TK heard Davis screaming on the other line. 'Great I left the phone on.

**"I JUST WANT MY WRIST TO BLEED**

**SEE THAT LIQUID POUR OUT**

**QUICKLY...**

"Davis?" TK asked into the phone unshore of himself.

"TK don't do it! Don't do it!" Davis shouts in fear.

"Huh?" TK became confused, then realized what Davis was thinking. TK listen to plea for him to not to do it. "Fuck off Davis! I'll do what I want. Even death! So fuck off!" TK slammed the phone down on the receiver making shore to hang up.

"TK! TK! No!" Davis whispered the last part. Then quickly ran out of the house.

**I CAN NOT EVEN SWIM**

**I'M DROWNING IN MY OWN BLOOD**

**I NO LONGER CAN BREATH**

**AS BLOOD POURS OUR**

TK took hold of the steak knife and brought it to his wrist and slashed it open. "That felt good."

**NO ONE NOTICE **

**THE WAY I EYEBALLED THOSE KNIVES.**

'Just hang in there a little longer TK! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!' Davis raced down the street, passing some of his friends, not willing to stop to say hello. Panic raced threw him as ran.

**HOW DEPRESS I AM**

**THERE'S NO WILL IN ME**

**JUST WANT TO LET GO OF THE RAIL**

**AND PLUNGED TO THE DEATH**

TK slashed deeper into his skin as more blood poured out. "No one cares about me. No one gives a dam if I'm a live or dead! Everyone be happier if I was dead!"

**THESE WOUNDS ARE TO DEEP TO EVER HEAL**

**NO ONE CAN SAVE ME FROM THIS PAIN**

**I HAVE NOTHING LEFT BUT,**

**WHAT IS HOLDING ME BACK!**

'Be a live! Be a live!' Davis ran up the stairs of the apartment. Reaching TK's door, he played with the handle to find it unlock. Davis quickly bust into the apartment.

**I CAN'T EVEN SWIM**

**I'M DROWNING IN MY OWN BLOOD**

**I NO LONGER CAN BREATH**

**AS BLOOD POURS OUT OF MY MOUTH**

Davis spotted TK over by the counter slicing his arm before bringing it to his neck.

"Don't TK!" Davis grabbed TK, yanking his neck away from the knife. Davis grabbed the knife by the steal and tried to rip it away. TK fought with all his might to keep the knife in his hand. Davis quickly kicked one of the crutches away from TK and let go of him allowing him to fall to the ground, to get him to let go of the knife.

**I'M SINKING SO FAST**

**THAT NO ONE CAN SAVE ME FROM MYSELF**

**I'M CHOKING ON MY OWN BODY AS STEEL SLICES THREW ME!**

Davis threw the knife on the counter and quickly tackled TK before he could get up.

"I won't let you kill yourself!" Davis said flat out.

"You don't understand what I'm going through!" TK shouted back as the two kept switching who was on top and tried to punch the other. Davis finally got a good hold on TK. He sat on TK's stomach and had TK's upper back and head on the counter's side and pinned his arms down. TK squirmed to get free.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Davis shouts angrily.

"You won't listen!" TK shouted back. 'Just leave me alone.'

"You're the one that hanged up on me!" Davis reminded him.

**THERE'S NO REASON LEFT **

**I GOT NO HOPE**

**I HAVE NO DREAMS**

**I LOST THE WILL**

**TO KEEP MY EYES OPEN!**

"NO ONE WANT'S YOU TO BE DEAD!" Davis shouted at him

"Yes they do!" TK began to sob.

**THEY'RE CLOSING FAST**

**AS MY LIFE GOES BY**

"No they don't, they don't mean it." Davis said calmly.

"Yes they do!" TK is now crying as Davis looks at him with concern eyes. Then he leans in towards TK, inches away from his face and whispers...

"I don't." Davis kisses him on the lips. TK's eyes go wide in shock.

**NOW I REGRET IT**

**I CAN NOT TURN BACK**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME**

**IT'S TOO LATE**

**IT'S TOO LATE.**

Davis pulls away to see a shock TK, not to his surprise. Davis leans in and whispers into the shock boy's ear. 'He has to know, he's not the only one that won't be excepted. For what he is.' Davis slowly speaks in a loving voice towards him.

"TK, I'm bi and I always had a thing for you." TK closes his eyes, not wanting to believe what he just heard. 'Davis bi! But he has a crush on Kari or was that made up?' TK finally opens his eyes to show he was scared. Davis could tell from before he opened his eyes he was scared. "It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Davis rubbed his hand up and down TK's face. Davis slowly got off of him, then pulled him onto his chest. TK didn't know what to do, his mind was racing to fast for him to think properly.

"It's okay." Davis took a towel from the counter and rapped TK's bloody arm in it. TK just allowed him to hold him, not shore of what he could do, now that he was crippled. TK's mind was to much of a jumble mess. TK soon found himself crying on Davis's chest. 'What am I doing I not gay!' "It's okay to cry." Davis rubbed his back lovingly, sensing the boy was in a ton of pain.

"I don't want to be alone." TK whispered in a low voice.

"You're not, I'm right here." Davis whispered as his clang to TK, not wanting to let go, as TK shakes in his arms.

Little while longer.

"Just don't do this again." Davis put a hand on TK's shoulder, TK just gave a small nod.

"Thanks. For listening." TK gave a guilty look of embarrassment.

"It's okay bud. The thing I want to do is go to a funeral." Davis gave some advise that should work for a while. TK just gave a small nod of understand. "See yah at school." Davis took off. TK slowly closed the door and plopped himself on the couch, totally exhausted. Then there was a knock on the door. 'Did he forget his keys again?' TK slowly got up and made his way to the door. When he opened up he was surprised to find…

"Raven? What you doing here?" TK looked at the girl with black hair, wore a black shirt and black knickers. She had a dark purple backpack and a duffle bag. She gave him a cock eye and looked at him in confusion.

"The court said I can live with you and your mom." She said happily.

"That's great!" TK wanted to hug her but due to his crutches he couldn't. He moved out of the way to allow her in.

"Did you twist an ankle or something?" She looked at his legs in concern.

"No, I crippled." TK looked down as he told her the entire story.

"That Tai is a complete jerk. Why were you even friends with him?" Raven said angrily. 'How could he do that to my cousin!'

"He wasn't always like that. He was once like a other brother to me." TK signed in depression. 'This isn't the happy TK I once knew.' Raven looked at him concernly.

"Well, now you have a sister." Raven punched him in the arm. TK gave off a weak smile.

"Actually, you're the second." TK replied with a smirk, seeing if she would catch on.

"What?" Raven looked at him in confusion.

"Mom's pregnant."

"You're kidding! Since when?" Raven shouted in surprise as she fell off the couch. TK let out a little laugh watching her hall off.

"Since seven months ago." TK said happily.

"Who's the dad?" Raven asked excitedly.

"She doesn't know." TK looked down depress. Raven face turned to shock that his mom wouldn't know the dad.

"How things bin?" Raven tried to get off the subject.

"Just peachy." TK said angrily then got up. "I'm off to bed."

"It's only 7:40." Raven asked in concern.

"School tomorrow." TK answered flat out before disappearing in his room.

'What has happened to you? You're wearing all black, my thing, got sad eyes and has mood swings. What has happened to you?' Raven walked over to the counter looking for cup.

"Huh!" Raven backed up is fear, seeing the bloody knife laying on the counter. "Tai what have you done to him?" Raven looked back at TK's door.

SO WHAT YOU THINK? GREAT YAH? SUICIDE, DAVIS BI, IS TK BI? I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. I DON'T THINK ANYONE HAS EVER DONE BI, MENTAL ILLNESS, CRIPPLED, HEART BREAKING, AND PREGNANCY ALL IN ONE STORY. SO HOW'S THE DAD? YOU'LL KNOW IN GOOD TIME. TAI? HE GETS RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL BUT IS STILL A JERK TO TK. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG I WROTE?

SO NEXT CHAPTER- CAN RAVEN HELP TK AND BRING BACK THE OLD TK AND WHAT ARE THE OTHERS GOING TO THINK WHEN THEY SEE HIM HANGING WITH ANOTHER GIRL? ESPESCAILY WHEN IT'S THE SAME GIRL THAT GOT EVERYONE MAD AT TK. TK CAN'T CATCH A BRAKE CAN HE? I THINK I'M CALLING IT TRUST.

REVIEW! PLEASE?


	6. TRUTH

HEY HEY HEY I'M BACK FROM SPACE. I WISH. SINCE EVERYONE USES EVERYONE ELSES SONG. I WILL TOO. COME ON WE'RE WRITER'S WORKING ON SOMETHING THAT WE SEE IN OUR MINDS. SINGERS CAN'T BE LIKE MAD AT US FOR LOVING THEIR SONGS. AND I THINK FANFIC WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SUED ALONG TIME AGO. FROM ALL THE STORIES I'VE READ WITH SONGS IN THEM.

SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**I DIDN'T MAKE MYSELF RAVEN I'M K.C. Raven. I MADE MYSELF THE SINGER! THAT MADE TK COMMIT SUICIDE! AIN'T I NICE? I GOT RAVEN FROM TEEN TITANS BECAUSE SHE'S COOL AND I LIKE THE NAME NEXT TO KARIOUCHI. **

(which I made up. I didn't know the hikari was short for Kari at the time so used kariouchi for a story in my mind b4 I found fanfic.)

**CHAPTER 6**

TK and Raven walked along the fair ground. Raven held her small smile, trying to get TK to smile or giggle or something than look at the ground with depress eyes. 'I have to get him back. I want the TK I once knew. The one that laught at my crummy jokes, just to make me feel good. The one, that was there to listen to my pain. The one that reassured me that everything will be okay. The one that said he'll protect me. The one that used to help me put my plans into action, to prank Matt at family reunions. It's been a week since I've moved in and he's gone.' Raven stared at TK with a long face then faced the ground. 'There has to be something here that'll help.' Raven looked up and down the fair grounds. 'That's it.' Raven spotted the Gut Lost. A ride that went 5o mph. around a circle that at times would lift you out of your seat for a second.

"Come on TK!" Raven pushed TK towards the ride that had been their favorite as kids.

"I can't I'm crippled." TK quickly turned to face her without loosing his balance, as he looked at her angrily, for her forgetfulness.

"You can go on that. It's not a roller coaster. Now come on." Raven gave him a happy voice, as she tried to push him over again.

"I can't!" TK looked at her angrily.

"Tell you what. I'll seat on the outside and you'll sit on the inside. So that way if you fell like you're going to fly off, I can hold you down." Raven looked at the boy with a smirk.

"But…"

"No buts. Are you going to walk over or am I going to have to carry you over." Raven gave him a serious voice. TK let out a grunt and slowly walked over to the ride. 'I can't believe her. She knows that she's stronger than me. I hate her.' TK slowly made his way up the stairs of the ride. Before he knew it they were strapped in and the ride got going. TK's heart began to pound with fear, knowing he wouldn't be strong enough to keep himself from falling out of the ride. The ride was picking up speed quickly; TK closed his eyes in fear, waiting to feel his body get flinged off. He could feel his body lift of the set. Fear rolled down his spine. Forgetting it was part of the ride. He soon felt an arm go around him. He looked over at Raven as she gave him a reassuring smile. Fear still stayed with TK, no matter how tight Raven held him to make him feel safe. 'It's not working! Now what?' The ride slowly came to a halt. TK quickly got off the ride as fast as he could. Raven quickly chased after him knowing she had angered him.

"TK." Raven placed a hand on his shoulders to say sorry.

"What were you thinking? You know I can't go on those rides." TK looked at her frustrated.

"I'm just trying to…" TK quickly cut in.

"You were what? Trying to make things like they were when we were kids. It's over now. Time to move on! No matter how much we don't want to!" TK yelled in her face. Raven looked down with sad eyes. TK was willing to say he was sorry but it got pushed to the back of his mind. TK slow began to walk away from the sad girl that was only trying to help. "I'm out of here. There's nothing for me anyways." TK said in a harsh voice. Knowing it wasn't true, but all of his hope and laughter had been stripped from him. Raven stared at him wishing that in some small way something could changed the boy.

"_video killed the radio star; video killed the radio star…"_ Raven's cell's ring went off, with the song that she had down loaded from online.

"Hello?" Raven answered it unshore of who it was. "What!" Raven's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Yah, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye. Good luck." Raven quickly hanged up and looked around the fair grounds hoping for any sign of TK. Raven quickly took off in the direction that she last saw TK. 'Of all the times to get mad at me it had to now.' TK slowly walked threw the fair, becoming more depressed as he looked at all the rides he couldn't go on. 'What's the point of looking at them, when I can't go on.' TK looked down at the ground for a while when…

"bang!" TK fell to the ground after walking into some one.

"Sorry about that." TK slowly got up without looking up.

"Sorry about what." Came a cruel voice. TK's head shot up in fear. There was Tai, hovering over him with an angry face with his hands folded. "What the hell are you doing here!" TK looked up to see Sora, Izzy and Matt right behind him. Izzy and Sora glared down at him in anger and disgusted. Matt looked at the three in fear of what they would do to TK. TK quickly got up and hopes that they wouldn't do anything to him. TK slowly began to back up hoping they'll just give him the evil eye. Just as he was about to turn and run…

"Where do you think you're going!" Tai grabbed him by the neck and forced him to face him. "You think you're getting off the hook that easy, well you got another thing coming." Tai raised his fist and aimed it at TK's face. TK watched in fear as it came to his face in slow motion. Then felt himself to the ground but Tai hadn't hit him. TK opened his eyes to find that Matt had ripped Tai away from him.

"What have I told you about touching my brother!" Matt held Tai by the collar and forced him to look at him in the eye to get fear to run down Tai's spine.

"You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do!" Tai spat at him angrily.

"This is getting old man! It's been over a month let in go!" Matt looked at him angrily.

"Why should I..."(blab blab blab this is TK's story back to TK)

TK looked at the two scare, unshore of what to do. Then he heard a whisper calling his name. He looked around but found no one. Then he heard it again but he saw Raven hiding behind a stand waving for him to come here. TK looked at the two friends and the other two to make shore they weren't looking. TK quietly and quickly snuck over to Raven.

"What?" TK asked in a whisper.

"Kimmei (Kim-me) is coming." Raven said in an excited whisper.

"What! Nowwherewhat!" TK's word became all jumbled.

"Later, let's go!" Raven pulled TK threw the crowd towards the hospital.

"Well you know what!...your brother is gone." Tai looked over to where TK had been standing and he had vanished. Matt dropped Tai flat on his face as he looked around for TK.

"TK!" Matt shouted as strangers stared at him.

"Some brother you have." Tai mocked as took a look around. "That little fucker." Tai stare right across the street to see TK and some girl running. 'That's the girl he kissed! The jerk is still with her. That's it he's going down!' Tai started to run after them. The others stared at Tai as he ran, soon they chased after him to find out what was going on.

TK and Raven quickly turned on to another street to see the hospital right there in front of them. They quickly dashed in, just as Tai turned the corner. He watched for a sec as they ran threw the doors, not taking the time to notice what the building was. Ran into the building to just them turn down a hall as he made it to the hall he watched them ran into the room closing the door. Tai was about to run into the room when a person stopped him.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there." The doctor grabbed him by the arm just as the others caught up to him. "You'll have to wait in the waiting room. Only family members are allowed in."

"But…" Tai went to argue back.

"Only family!" The doctor said sternly then entered the room. Tai quickly peeked in to see what was going on. His face went white of who he saw in the bed.

"Tai you okay?" Matt walked up to him. See he had turned white.

"I think I saw your mom in that bed and she's not doing well." Didn't look at him as kept questioning what was going on.

"What? What's going on?" Matt in a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Tai replied in scared voice. 'So, that's why he took off. Can't blame him but who's this girl he's getting with?'

The four of them waited for at least five hours, wondering what had happen. Matt kept saying that he hear his mother screaming, but he be shore if he was hearing things or not. Then they saw a doctor heading towards them. He seemed exhausted from what ever he was doing. The doctor slowly walked up from to them with a smile on his face.

"You can go in now. It's over."

"It's over? What do you mean it's over?" Matt turned to face the doctor but he was gone. Matt quickly got up and walked down the hall. The others quickly followed him. When they came to the door, Matt hesitated in opening it. His mind was spinning with worry. 'Over what did he mean by over? Is mom dead? Did she get into a serious car crash? What happened!' Matt snapped his eye's shut in fear.

"Matt are you going to open it?" Tai's voice brought him back to life. Matt took a deep breath as he slowly turned to knob. When he walked in he saw his mom just falling asleep, TK sitting in a chair next to her bed holding a bundle of blanket and the girl had her back against the wall, looking down at the ground with a smile on her face. Matt looked at TK seeing he was smiling at the little bundle. A smile that he hadn't seen awhile.

"TK?" TK looked up to see the others watching him. Fear ran threw him as Matt walked up to him. Tai stared him with an evil glare as he stood next to the girl. Raven looked up to see Tai giving TK a death glare. She wasted no time in elbowing him in the gut, just hard enough for him to keel over. Tai quickly gave her a dirty look. Raven responded with the most threatening death glare he had ever seen. Then his intention turned back to the two the bothers.

"TK? What's going on?" Matt kneeled down to TK's height. TK just gave off a small smile and showed him what was under the blanket. Matt gasped in surprised.

"Matt, meet your baby sister. Kimmei." Everyone gasped in shock. Just then the brother's dad came in.

"Did I miss it?" He almost yelled. He looked like he just finished a 40 mile race.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Matt asked as looked at his father in confusion.

"Came to see my newest kid." He replied as he walked over to them seeing that TK was holding the baby.

"Newest kid?" Matt asked even more confused.

"What?" TK didn't have a clue of where this was going.

"If you brainy acts paid more attention, you would notice they're both wearing the same engagement rings." Raven replied in an annoyed voice.

"What that means…" Matt thought for a moment.

"You're getting back together!" The two shouted in complete shock. Just then Kimmei began to cry thanks to their big mouths.

"You two need to learn to quieter when we're living in the same apartment." Their dad laugh at them as the baby was screaming in their ear.

SO WHAT YOU THINK? I KNOW I KNOW BORING I PROMISE IT'LL BE BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BE FORE YOU CAN ASK YES IT'S THEIR DAD'S KID. THE PARENTS WANTED TO SURPRISE THE KIDS. WE ALL HAVE TO WRITE THESE BORING ONES THAT NO ONE LIKES. BUT STILL REVIEW! PLEASE WITH THE DEATH OF THE WORLD ON TOP.


	7. VIDEO

HEY ALL I'M BACK FROM OUTER SPACE. OKAY TK AND MATT HAVE A LITTLE SISTER AND THEIR PARENTS ARE BACK TOGETHER I HAD TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR HIM SINCE THE ENDING ISN'T GOOD FOR HIM. IT'LL BE HORROR ABLE FOR HIM. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I EVIL!

**CHAPTER 7 **IS IT SEVEN? I FORGET. THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR WORKING THREE DAYS IN A ROW AND MEDITATING BEFORE TYPING THIS UP.

"Class don't forget your video projects are due tomorrow and if you don't have a video camera then you can use a bulletin board." The teacher reminded the students as the packed up their stuff and got ready to go. Tai, Kari, Yolei, Ken, TK, Davis, Matt and Sora were all in that class. 'Great! I still haven't even started on mine and he's been telling us about it for the entire year.' Tai groaned as he stuffed things into his bag. 'Why do I carry tennis ball around?' 'I'm still not finished with mine. Such a stupid project to do. Make a video of your life. Who wants to know my life!' Yolei cursed to herself about the project. 'Everyone already knows my life. Why do I have to do it again? It's pointless. Everyone knows I'm a genius and excellent at soccer. Why do I have to do this?' Ken ponder soon his eyes caught Yolei swinging hips as she walked by him. 'I wonder if she likes American food. That's be a good spot to bring her if I can get enough courage to ask her out! Dam feelings!' 'Dude I'll make shore that video is enough to impress Kari that she'll want me and forget all about TK. TK? Wonder how the guy's doing? I know I'll never have him since he's not bi or gay. But the look on his face was priceless!' Davis let out a small chuckle as that member went flashing by. 'Oh man! I completely forgot about it! Those dam band practices! I'm going to fail if I don't do it!' Matt had a look of anger on his face as he quickly tried to finish the notes on the board. Since he had been goofing off the entire time. 'He better not think of cheating off my homework and stuff just to pass this class.' TK looked at his brother that was now living with him. 'At least mine is almost done. I just need to add that one song that America sing Evanescence was it? Or was it Ever scene or Every Sense. Oh! I for get but that song My Immortal fits perfect.' TK looked longingly at his desk. 'I hope the others won't get mad at me for some dumb reason.' TK sigh as he got up. Sora gave TK a dirty glare as he went by her. 'He better not make us seem like bad guys on his tape when it was all his fault.' Sora grabbed her bag just as the bell rang.

"Kari can we do our project together?" Tai was hoping to trick his sister.

"No Tai. I'm done mine and I know for a fact you haven't even started yours." Kari gave him a glare as she put her name on the tape. Just then Tai jumped over the couch causing her to make a streak go off the tape.

"Oh come on please." Tai tried to do his puppy eyes on her.

"The puppy eyes didn't work when I was eight. What makes you think it'll work now?" Kari gave him a death glare.

"Kari what's with the attitude?" Tai said a bit of shock of how cold she was talking to him. 'She been slowly becoming like this every single day. What's wrong?' Then Kari got up and was about to leave the apartment. "Kari where are you going?" Tai asked in a bit of concern.

"TK's." Kari said flat out with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"What!" Tai jumped off the couch and ran over to her. "No your not!"

"You're not telling what to do anymore." Kari said in a cold voice.

"You're not going over that cheating loser's house!" Tai grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the apartment and gave her a deadly glare. "You're not allowed near him! You got it?" Tai yelled in her face. Tai could tell that she wasn't about to give up with a fight. 'What has happened to you? Where's my little sister?' "You better park it and shut it missy. You know that I'm stronger than you. And I can throw you back into this apartment just as easy and hold you down. You got me?" Tai looked at her in the eye seeing that, that wasn't going to do it. Tai quickly dragged her to their room and threw her in slamming the door behind her. (You know how parents can be a little overprotecting of. that's Tai right now.) Kari looked at the slammed door in shock.

"You're a bastard gay man, Tai." Kari cursed under her breath. 'I just want things go back to normal. Like when we first went to the digital world. With Tai, it'll remain a living hell for TK and everyone else.'

"TK you finished with that project?" Matt was getting ready to snatch the tape off the desk.

"Yes and get your hands off it." Matt quickly placed the tape back on the desk before his brother could look.

"Are all guys just like they are on TV?" Raven looked at the two blonds as she talked in a sarcastic voice.

"Not you!" Matt quickly jumped into the closest open door. Which was the bathroom and it smelled after they had tuna tacos. "Don't dress me up in pink tutu!" Matt shouted from behind the lock door with fear in his voice.

"I can do worst cuz. Trust me. This gothic girl can think of worst." A grin formed across her face as a plan formed.

"I bet. You better watch yourself. We may get you in your sleep." TK was busy rolling the camera.

"You better watch yourself TK." Raven gave him a cold eye that sends any man running for the hills. 'Glad to have the real TK back. It's about time.'

"Come on we used to gang up on Matt all the time. Like the one time we put worms in his bed and he thought it was water bed until morning when he found guts all over him." TK Snickered at the member of his brother screaming in fear.

"Don't give her any ideas TK!" Matt shouted from the bathroom in fear.

"I all ready have one. I'll do the unicorn on you." An evil grin formed on her face.

"You're going to dress Matt up like a unicorn during school. Right?" TK laughed at the thought.

"You better not!" Matt said in an anger voice.

"No my idea is more painful." Raven took a deep breath to tell. (There are no parents at home. They're at the mall with Kimmei.) As she got ready to torment Matt now that he was trapped in a room, which he could escape. 'Sorry TK you'll be tormented by this too.' "You see the unicorn is were you cut off a guy's nipples, nice and slow and painfully with a heated butchers knife…" TK let out a small laugh hearing Matt squirming as she continued. "You sow each nibble on each side of the forehead. Don't worry they'll grow backing a few years. Then you heat the knife up again then slowly slice the dick off…"

"Okay I'm out of here." TK quickly got up getting uneasy of the feeling of some one ripping his privets off. TK quickly ran into his room booming the music as loud as he could, to not hear the rest of the torture story. 'Man she has a way with words. TK didn't realize that he had left the video camera on record that was sitting on the table in the living.

"Next is Ken." Replied the teacher. Ken handed his tape knowing it would be the worst of all. The tape began to play it showed him is family, playing soccer, getting the best scores and…

My friends are the best and I'm still trying to ask Yolei out on a date. Then the tape went blank. Everyone turned to find a red Ken and Yolei. Well Yolei was in complete shock.

"Well uh? Friday at five sounds good?" Yolei became sheepish. Ken gave a small nod.

"It's about time!" Shout Tai from the other side of the class room.

"Oh get a room." Raven said from the back of the classroom as every one looked at her strangely. They had finally finished Raven's schedule. So she can come to school now.

"Okay settle down everyone. Matt your next." Matt walked up with a poster board, since he had no time to record anything.

"Okay well I like to do music and my parents had a divorce and are now back together and I hate school. Okay I'm done." Matt quickly ran back to his desk.

"Matt I can only give you a 50 for that unfinished presentation." The teacher eyed him.

"I'll go with the 50." Matt said in a sheepish grin.

"All right. TK your tape." TK handed him the tape.

'I'm TK and this is my life.' TK said standing in his room.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

A three old TK came up with paint all over himself and he had a small can of paint in his hand and a paint brush loaded with paint. 'Can you hold this?' TK asked the person video taping. Then Matt's voice was heard. 'Sure bro.' Matt took the items as TK took off into another while Matt continued to record.

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone.**

Then their mom walked into the apartment. 'Matt! What did you do to fluffy?' 'Huh?' Matt looked over the couch to see the once white cat had red and blue paint in its fur. 'How could you paint the cat like that? Where's your brother?' She yelled at him angrily as Matt to say he didn't do anything. Then TK came running down the hall screaming mommy happily. "Aaah! You painted your brother!' 'I don't mom!" Then it showed…

'You sure this is going to work.' Asked a six year old TK as he taped a six year old Raven putting sleeping pills in a glass of sprite. 'You bet. He'll never know what happened.' Raven had an evil grin on her face. Then they ducked under the table just as Matt ran over to get a sip of his drink. 'What are you two doing?' Matt eyed the two in suspicion. 'Nothing.' Replied the two with angle faces. 'If there's an ant in my drink again, you two are dead.' Matt took a sip of the drink and then fell to the ground sleeping. 'Turn off the camera.' Raven yelled at TK

Then there was a hallway. Soon you heard some one groaned. Then Matt appeared out of the door.

Everyone burst out laughter. Matt sunk down into his desk in embarrassment.

Matt walked across the hall way in pink skirt, a skin tight pink belly shirt with lip stick on and other make up and clip on earrings on. A second after he goes into the room…

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! TK! RAVEN! YOUR DEAD!' Matt came running down the hall way chasing the two.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too mush that time cannot erase**

Then the digidestine saw themselves, when they were playing around, doing soccer. Back two years ago.

The others looked over at TK in shock that he would put them in his video after what they did to him. They all notice that TK looked down at the desk depress.

The 12 kids were laughing at their mistakes as they tripped, ran into each other, missing the goal, kicking the ball the wrong way. Some one kicking the ball into the pound. Tai goes to throw TK in the pound to go get, and then Kari pushes the two in. Kari gets pulled in herself and her white shirt becomes see threw and you can see the black sports bra she's wearing. Then the three decide to throw everyone else in.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Then there a new years party. All of them are getting high on caffeine, being rowdy and crazy. They were playing truth dare bucked. Sora had to take off her shirt for the rest of the night and Izzy was stuck in a bikini. Then Tai and Matt had to French kiss.

Everyone was cracking up, some of them were laughing so hard they were tearing.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

The friends were smiling at those happy moments, of them all being happy and there was no grudge.

Then there was Raven sleeping on the couch and TK behind the couch. He put some whip cream in her hand with cholate syrup. Then grabbed a feather duster. He began to rub it on Raven's face. Nothing happened. Then he tried the handle, no good. Then a sock, brush, well every thing in the house. Then he came back with a bucket of water and was about to pour it on her when…

Raven slammed him with the hand with cream and syrup. Causing him to dump the water on himself.

'Boys. They're just as stupid as in the movies.' Raven got up and walked away. As TK tried to get his head out of the bucket.

**These wounds won't seem to heal **

**This pain is just to real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Then there as TK holding Kimmei. The cute little girl slept soundly in his arms. Then Matt came over and picked her up. The baby began to scream and yell in Matt's ear. Matt cringed his eyes closed at the noise. Then…

"Oh man!" Matt shouted as Kimmei threw up on his Green Day shirt. Matt quickly handed Kimmei to TK. TK laughed at what happened. Then Kimmei puck on the side of TK's face. Matt began laughing at his brother. Just then a nasty odor filled the air. TK held her away from his face as she giggled.

'Mom! She went poop!' Matt yelled.

'You can changed her.'

TK began to laugh at his brother that had a shock expression.

'You can help too. TK.'

Then TK looked down at the ground with a 'oh man!' face.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along.**

Then the tape with blue then came up yesterdays little conversation. TK, Matt and Raven begged the teacher to turn it off, but he refused to.

"You see the unicorn is were you cut off a guy's nipples, nice and slow and painfully with a heated butchers knife…" TK let out a small laugh hearing Matt squirming as she continued. "You sow each nibble on each side of the forehead. Don't worry they'll grow backing a few years. Then you heat the knife up again then slowly slice the dick off…"

"Okay I'm out of here." TK quickly got up and ran for his room blasting the music.

"Then you use a sharp needle and sow on the dick to the guy's forehead. While doing so the guy is screaming bloody murder witch is a pleasure noise for the victim. If you thought getting hit in the balls was hard this is harder. And from some kind of angle it looks like a demented unicorn. Then the tape went blank. By the end of that all the guys either had their legs crossed or was holding their privates.

Raven quickly ran to her locker knowing she was going to be late for class. When she opened it a letter fell out. Raven carefully took it and opened it. When she read it she dropped it in terror.

_Raven_

_Somebody's been a bad girl. Telling on daddy like that._

_I'll burn you alive. And if any of your friends get in my way_

_I'll beat them, rape them and murder them in the worst ways _

_ever. Don't worry honey, daddy loves you and you'll soon be_

_with mommy and Rage. So all is well. _

_Daddy_

_Your dead kid._

BA BA BA. SORRY HAD TO DO THE HORROR MUSIC. SO WHAT YOU THINK? GOOD ENDING IF I HAVE TO SAY. TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I KNOW SO SO SO SAD.

WHAT DOES HE MEAN YOU'LL BE WITH MOMMY AND RAGE SOON? WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	8. RAPED DEATH

YO YO YO YO WHAT'S UP ALL. I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE BUT FROM DAILY WORK OUT TO FEILD HOCKY OFF SEASON PRATICE TO WORK TO BABY SITTING AND MY DANG PARENTS MAKING PLANS AND TELL ME ABOUT IT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE WE GO OUT. YI YI YI YI YI YI. TALK ABOUT TIRING SINCE I RIDE MY BIKE TO SCHOOL WHICH IS 20 TO 30 MINUTES LONG. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE A FEELING THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR FAVORITE. IN MY MIND IT WAS.

**CHAPTER 8 RAPED. ** YO IT RIMES

Raven slowly ate her school lunch. Raven had dose out from the letter that she didn't realize that TK had been talking to her.

"Raven? Raven are you listening?" TK shook her causing her to jump.

"What?" Raven quickly looked at him in the eye.

"Raven. What's wrong?" TK eyed balled her suspiciously.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Raven quickly changed back to her usual behavior. TK wasn't totally convinced about that. "Look, I'm going out for air." Raven quickly left before TK could say another thing. 'What's with her? She's acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.' TK took another bite of his sandwich.

Raven walked on the path that went around the school. 'What do I do? He's going to kill. Burn me. If I tell, he'll kill TK. OH MAN!' Just then Raven got grabbed from behind. Raven went to scream but her mouth got covered as the person held her tight against his body.

"You thought you could escape from me?" Raven's father roared as he dragged her off the school property.

Later that day

"Raven!" TK Yelled as went into the apartment. "She's not here. Can't believe that she ditch school on her first day. And she didn't bring me!" TK threw his and Raven's books on the counter. A few papers came out of Raven's book and landed on the floor. "Oh!" TK bent down and picked them up. Then one note caught his attention. TK quickly read it. "Oh my god! He found you!" TK quickly raced out the door.

Matt and the others were in front of the pizza parlor, arguing about what pizza to get.

"Matt!" Matt turned around just as his brother came up to him out of breath and a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong bro?" Matt could sense that something was terribly wrong.

"Where's Raven?" TK quickly spat out.

"I don't know. Why?" Matt's stomach twisted into a knot as Tai looked at him angrily.

"Uncle! Uncle found her!" TK shouted in fear.

"What! We have to find her now!" Matt raced off into one direction as did TK.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Tai asked in disappointment. Everyone nodded. "Let's find this Raven and find out what's going on here." Tai quickly ran into the same direction as TK.

"Where the hell did that kid go?" Tai looked up and down the street seeing so sign of TK. The street was bare and was filled with abandon warehouses.

"Aaah!" Tai heard some one scream that sounded like TK. Tai quickly ran down the road to see TK in an alley being beaten up by a guy that had to be 35. TK laid defenseless on the ground with no way to protect himself as the man grabbed a pipe and was about to whack TK over the head. He suddenly got shoved to the ground. The man looked up to see Tai in his fighting position. TK looked at him in surprise.

"You want to die too kid!" The man took a swung at Tai. Tai quickly ducked and slammed his fist into the guy's balls. The guy backed off in pain. Tai quickly grabbed a mental rod and slammed it into the guy's head. The man quickly ran shouting...

"I'll be back! I'll be back!"

Tai quickly ran over to TK. As he tried to crawl over to one of his crutches. Tai quickly handed him them and helped him up. Tai gave him a smile but TK looked around.

"Oh! God! Raven!" TK quickly ran over to a still body. Tai quickly followed him. Tai gasped at the sight of the unconscious girl. Her shirt and pants had been torn to pieces, she was bleeding every where and some parts of her looked like they had been burnt. Tai quickly placed his long jacket around her as he scooped her up.

"Come on, lets get her to a doctor." Tai began to run but at a slow enough for TK to keep up.

"Is she okay?" Matt franticly asked the doctor.

"Yes she'll live. Just got a nice beaten and raped. Other than that she's fine." The doctor quickly answered the stressed out teen. The doctor continued to talk them all except TK. TK sat in the corner of the room, far away from anyone else. He held his head in his hands as he looked down a shamed.

"This seat taken?" Tai walked up to him. TK just gave off a groan. Tai signed and sat down next to him.

"You wanted to kill me yourself." TK said in a depress voice. Tai was taken back by the sentence.

"No. Matt told me the story. Raven is your cousin." Tai said in a guilty voice. "I'm sorry TK. Just when we saw you kiss her on the cheek, we thought, well…we just over reacted. I'm sorry I did this to you." Tai looked into the messy blond hair.

"I couldn't do it." TK said in a some what crying voice.

"What?" Tai looked at the blond boy in confusion.

"I couldn't protect her. I promise her I would keep her safe from her father and brother and I couldn't do that. I'm worthless like this." TK had tears streaming down his face. 'I failed I failed I failed!' As he buried his face deeper into his hands.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for doing this to you." Tai placed a hand on the shaking boy's back. 'What have I done to him? I can't believe I did such a thing! Dam! Thanks to me he could have been killed!' TK continued to cry as he felt someone hold him. TK slowly opened his eyes, thinking it was Matt, but when he looked up he saw Tai. Tai gently held the boy like he always would with his sister. Tai rubbed TK's back, trying to calm him. 'I'm sorry TK. I totally ruined you. I ruined your life. All this, to something that could have been talked over.'

TK sat in the Raven's room alone. He looked at her anxiously for her to wake up. Matt felt that it was best that TK went in alone. Since the two was tight.

"Come on Rae. Please wake up. Please." TK held her hand.

"TK?" Raven whispered in a faint voice as she slowly opened her eyes

"Raven! You're a wake." TK voice filled with hope. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Raven looked at him sternly before the two broke out into laughter. Just then a third laugh joined. TK whirled around to find Raven's dad standing there in the door way. Fear stuck the two as he came towards them. 'How did he get in here!' 'How did he find me?' The man quickly punched TK out of his seat. (Let's call Raven's dad Bob.) Bob quickly tied TK's hands together and hanged him on a coat hanger. Then he turned his attention to Raven. Raven struggled to try to get out bed but she was too injured from the last time they met. He quickly pinned her against the bed. His one arm went a cross her chest as he put all his body weight on her. Then he took out a shot and held it at Raven's forehead. Raven looked at him frighten.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy is only doing what's best for you." Bob forced the needle into her skull until it finally cracked,

"Aaaaah!" Raven yelled in pain as her skull cracked.

He just kept forcing it into her brain. Raven groaned in agony as he put some kind of greenish liquid into her. When the thing was almost empty he took the top part off and lights a match. TK sniffed the air as a new scent entered the room. 'Oh god! It's gas!' TK looked at Raven as he watched her struggled in pain. TK watched in fear knowing what Bob was going to do to her. Bob dropped the light match into the shot. The shot quickly exploded as the gas caught fire and followed the gas that entered Raven's hear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raven screamed as she died painfully. Her brain was on fire and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop as the fire began to consume her face. TK turned his head in horror of what was happening.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone jumped out of their seat at the scream. Matt quickly recognized it as Raven's. 'What the hell is happening!' Matt towards the source of the scream. It sounded like she was being stabbed but worst. The Tai quickly followed him, running as fast as he could behind him. When they nearly reached the door, it swung open and a guy came out. Matt quickly recognized him.

"Don't move Uncle Bob!" Matt shouted as he got ready to fight.

"You shouldn't move." Bob turned around to reveal that he was holding TK with his arm that was around his next. Bob quickly revealed at knife and held it against TK's baring neck. "You tell or follow I'll kill him." Bob quickly dragged TK out the hospital. Matt quickly ran to the widow and watches him throw TK into his trunk and climb into his car. Matt quickly turned around to see Raven's burnt face. Tai gasped in horror of what her father did to her. Matt quickly ran out side to find the speeding car. Tai quickly follow once he was out of his trance.

TK got thrown around in the trunk as the man speed like heck and took sharp turns. TK got thrown to one side to the other to the top to the bottom. TK wished it would end as pain went threw his body. Then it all stopped. TK opened his eyes and was in wonder of what was next. Then the trunk was yanked open and TK got thrown to the ground. TK laid head first into the tar. Bob quickly grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs and into his apartment. TK was in terror of what was happening. Bob threw him to ground making him land on the back of his neck. TK looked up to see an evil smirk on his face.

"You know what's next boy?" Bob said in a happy evil tone. TK shook his head franticly. The man grins even harder. He suddenly tackled TK his breath on TK's face. "I'm shore you're had sex once." TK's eyes bulged out as he suddenly understood what was happening. Bob took a knife out of his pocket and used it to cut TK's shirt off. Bob quickly slashed TK's cheek open to hear him scream in pain. Before TK knew it, he and Bob was naked and Bob was throwing him into the walls, furniture, stabbing him, beating him up until he was to weak to move. Bob quickly pushed TK into the wall, his one digging into his neck as he was lifted off the ground. TK struggled to breathe as the man whispered into his ear. "Don't worry it don't hurt as bad as the way I'm going to kill you." TK couldn't think straight to know what he was meaning. Then it all came together as he felt Bob's dick go into him. TK screamed in pain as he did.

Matt raced to the apartment that he saw the car parked out in front of. The car was parked in number B-165. Matt quickly ran into the apartment with Tai at his heels. 'Let him be okay! Please let him be fine!' Matt shouted as he ran up the stairs. Just then he heard TK scream down a hall. Matt quickly sprinted towards the sound. Matt ran to door B-165. Matt slammed his body into the door as hard as he could. He was soon joined by Tai. The two kept out it until the hinges cracked out as the door fell to the ground. Matt quickly raced inside to find TK laying on the ground naked, beaten, bloody and barely aware of what was happening.

"TK!" Matt took his painful brother into his arms. Tai looked in horror as he saw tears slide down TK's face. Tai quickly took off his long jacket and placed it around TK, zippering it so nothing could be seen.

"Let's get out of here." Tai said in a low voice as Matt nodded. Matt scooped up TK and was about to leave when a figure blocked them.

"Going somewhere boys? The party is just starting." Bob said with a grin as he held bat in his arms. Tai quickly spotted something on the ground and picked it up. Bob soon began to charge at them. Tai held out the gun he found, pulled the trigger. Bob screamed as he fell to the ground holding his nuts where Tai shot him. Tai quickly slammed the handle part into the guy's head causing him to go out cold. Tai quickly motion Matt to run as he grabbed a phone. The two ran out of the apartment and hid in the bushes as Tai called 911. Matt clang to his brother, not wanting to let go. Matt rubbed his brother's back soothingly. TK groan in pain as he did so. Matt moved he hand down TK's spine as he groan, realizing that more damage had been done to TK's spine.

YO YO YOU THINK NICE? YAH? POOR TK. I CAN'T GIVE HIM BREAK CAN I. OH WELL. PLEASE REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I ALWAYS LIKE READING RAPING KILLING STORIES. THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR FRYING MY BRAIN AND BANGING IT ON THE CEILING TO MANY TIMES. I HOPE TO HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER DONE BY WENSEDAY. FIELD HOCKY IS GOING TO CUT MAJORLY INTO MY SCHEDULE AND WORK AND SCHOOL SOON. OH MY GOD! IS THERE ANY ROOM TO SEE FRIENDS? I DON'T THINK THERE IS. AND HOME WORK. OH BOY.


	9. GOOD BAD ENDINGS

YO YO YO! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. AND JUST IN TIME FOR FEILD HOCKEY. I'M PLANNING TO WRITE ANOTHER DIGIMON FANFIC. WHERE DAVIS GETS PREGNANT AND HE GETS HIS GIRLFRIEND FROM TEEN TITANS PREGNANT. DON'T KNOW WHEN IT'LL BE UP. AND YES I SAID DAVIS GETS PREGNANT. I BET U CAN ALREADY GUESS THE TITAN THAT'S HIS GIRLFRIEND. ANOTHER ONE IS A CROSS OVER OF DIGIMON TEEN TITANS AND JUSTICE LEAGUE. AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT. TRUST ME. IT'S IN A MID OF A WAR AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THINK IT'S POSSIBLE.

**CHAPTER 9 ENDS OF BEGINNINGS.**

'What happen? I remember getting beaten then nothing. Is this heaven? Is Raven really dead? Am I really alone, for good? What did I do wrong? Why is it so dark here. Where's everyone? Matt were are you? I need you! Matt please help me! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be alone! Please help me out of this darkness. Please! Matt?'

Matt was sitting is a chair next to TK's bed. Matt watched in horror as his brother fought between life and death. Matt's eyes were blood shot red. Matt hadn't gone to sleep of a 36 hours. He stayed awake , waiting for his brother to wake up. 'He doesn't deserves this!' Matt watched as TK struggled to take in air. TK had a tube down his scarred up throat. Other tubes pumped blood and nutrients in his system, pumping life into his veins. Matt held his torn up hand gently, unsure if TK would keep fighting or just give up on life.

"Come on bro, you can do it." Matt prayed that TK could hear him. Hoped that he could encourage his fallen comrade. TK just laid there, dead as the dead could be. Matt continued to talk to him as his brother shaked. Having the feeling that TK was having horror able members flashing by. "Please just live."

Tai leaned against the wall on the far corner of room. He watched in pain as he listened and watched Matt try to encourage his brother. Tai still couldn't believe what had happen. 'If I didn't turn everyone against him. He'd be alright. He'd be safe and sound at home a long with Raven. Poor girl. She didn't deserve to die. She was so innocent. She must of gotten worst then TK did. I feel so sorry now. She had to watch her father rape her mother and sister right in front of her before he burned them to death. Now I don't know if she was lucky to escape or not. Now that she was killed by him. And her brother Lilo did it to her too. How would of thought that they were related. I still want to kill him for trying to rape Kari, bring that gun to school and nearly killing Izzy and causing us so much pain as he beat us. He broke Davis' arm, sexually harassed Sora even tried it on Cody. Man TK has one messed up family. Poor dude. Now his worst then crimpled.' Tai signed is depression. He had spent 7 hours explaining everything to everyone, to get them to stop hating TK. Now they were angry at him. He was just glad that TK wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Days flew by and no changed. Matt began to fear that TK would never wake up. TK would die in his sleep.

'I need to wake up. I have to. I have a sister now that needs someone to take care of her.' Slowly eyes flickered opened. Blurry vision slowly cleared up. TK slowly moved his head to find Matt sleeping. His head resting on bed as he snored. TK gave off a smile as he continue to look around. There was flowers everywhere and letters saying get better soon on them. TK noticed that Matt wasn't the only one sitting in the chair. Matt was sitting in Tai's lap.

"It's about time." TK smirked as he notice that Tai had his hands in blond boy's pants and was sleeping on top of Matt's back. TK went to move himself a little, into a more comfortable position. He accidentally elbowed Matt in the face. Matt shot up slamming his head into Tai's. The two cried in pain as TK laughed at the two. Matt quickly turned his attention to TK. Matt had tears gushing out as he hugged TK.

"You're awake! You're awake!" Matt's voice was filled with joy. Tai rubbed the younger blond's head as he smiled down at him. The two was relieved that TK wasn't going to give up and die.

..."Can I leave now." TK asked as he laid on the bed, as sadness came over him. This was the room that was Raven's.

"Easy bro. You're going to be here for a while." Matt gently pushed his brother back to a laying position.

"But?" TK went to protest. Matt place a finger on his lips as he hushed the boy.

"Go to sleep. You have a lot recovering to do." Matt hummed the boy to sleep.

"So does he know?" Tai stepped into the room.

"No. I can't brake his heart, anymore than it already is. His been threw enough." Matt signed.

"Don't worry. Wait until his hormones really get kicked in. Kari is driving me crazy with her's." Tai thought of something to cheer the boy up. "I never knew that girl was strong enough to throw me out of our room and have so many doors slams shut in my face." Tai showed one of his war scars. Matt just signed at the thought.

"Tai is it true, about Davis being...you know." Matt couldn't come to say the word.

"What's wrong with saying bi. We're gay." Tai questioned him.

"I know but is he really in love with my brother?" Tai imedently burst into laughter. "What's so funny!" Matt demanded.

"You crazy! That was something Kari set up. She asked Davis to do something if TK was ever going to go over to the edge. Something that would make him think that some one still loves him. you actually thought!" Tai couldn't control his laughter as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard.

"IT WAS ALL A JOKE!" TK shot up from the bed.

"You're a wake?" Tai said in shock. Think the boy has been fast a sleep.

"HE REALLY NOT BI!" TK's voice filled with relief.

"Well..." Matt started off. TK's smile fell into a frown.

"He's bi but he doen't have a crush on you." Tai said in a firm voice.

"He's still want's Kari. Talk about hormones." Matt gave off a tease.

"Tell me about it." Tai ran a hand threw his hair.

"Wait now I'm confused." TK tried to understand.

"You'll understand hormones later. When I'm getting beaten up by them." Matt joked at the thought.

"You try having the opposite sex in your room." Tai made a sour face. The love birds burst into laughter.

"What about Raven?" The two imedenttly stopped and looked at TK's sad face. "Is she really dead?"

"I'm sorry bro." Matt pulled him into a hug as TK began to softly cry.

FEW DAYS LATER

"Yo, bro. Ready to get out of this trash dump." Matt walked in.

"You bet!" TK went to jump out of bed. Matt quickly caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Easy bro. Just wait for Tai, okay?" Matt gave him a smirk.

"Alright." TK let out a sigh. Just then Tai walked in with a wheelchair. "You guys going to race again?" TK looked them funny.

"No, it's for you ding dong." Tai let out a small giggle.

"What are you talking about?" TK looked at them confused. "I'm crippled not paralyzed."

"They didn't tell you?" Matt asked in shock.

"Tell me what?" TK asked in concern.

"TK your…" Matt tried to find the right words. "You are paralyzed from the waist down."

TK's mouth fell open. "I'm…No! I don't believe you!" TK tried to move his legs with all his strength but he just couldn't. "I'm not. I'm not." TK continued try to move them. Even flinch them would make him fell good. Just then some one picked him up.

"Sorry bro." Matt placed TK into the wheelchair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Davis pass it here!" Yolei shouted as the gang played soccer.

"No way! You'll score for the other team! Again!" Davis yelled as he dribbled down the field. "Yo!" Ken had stole the ball away from him. But soon lost it to Tai. Tai was about to shoot when Kari came out of nowhere and stole the ball, hitting it out of balance.

"Nice steal sis, but…" Tai quickly grabbed Kari and threw her into the water fountain.

"You're so dead Tai!" Kari quickly notice that she was wearing a white shirt as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"What, can't take a joke!" Tai burst into laughter as everyone laughed at Kari. Tai's gaze soon fell on TK who was watching from the side like, wishing he could play. Soon a shadow fell upon him. TK looked up to find Tai staring at him with a smile.

"What?" TK looked at him confused. Tai quickly grabbed him and fling him onto his back. TK held on to Tai's neck for dear life.

"TK! You're choking me!" Tai let out a squeaky voice. TK loosen his grip realizing that Tai had a good hold on him. Tai ran back on to the field with TK on his back. "Izzy! We'll play goalie."

"You shore?" Izzy asked in concern.

"Of course I'm shore." Tai ran into the goal cage. "Okay TK we're going to have to work together for this." TK slowly let go of Tai to try to catch a ball coming towards them. TK lean back catching it but he leaned back to far. Tai quickly lost his balance and fell back. The laid on the ground with shock faces. Everyone quickly ran over to see if they were alright. The two burst into the laughter soon followed by the rest of the group realizing that they were okay. Matt help TK onto the Tai's back as they continued to play.

SHORT BUT IT'S OVER NOW. SO SO SO SAD! SO IT'S A HAPPY AND SAD ENDING. SAD BECAUSE RAVEN DIED, TK IS PARALYZED. HAPPY BECAUSE TAI AND MATT ARE WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO MAKE TK FEEL PART OF THE ACTION. TELL ME HOW IT WAS HOPE YOU LIKE. DON'T KNOW WHEN THOSE STORIES UP AT THE TOP WILL BE UP BECAUSE I STILL NEED TO FINISH JENNA: GIVE HER BACK AND MORE TO ME THAN MEETS THE EYES. I HOPE TO HAVE ONE FINISHED BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS. SEE YOU SOON


End file.
